Minnie's Rainbow/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my Clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. Aw, I almost forgot. To make the Clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words: Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald! - Present! - Daisy! - Here! - Goofy! - Here! - Pluto! - barks - Minnie! - laughs Oh, here! - Mickey! - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Minnie's Rainbow. Welcome to our Clubhouse, chuckles today we're gonna... gasps Oh Mickey, look out the window! Huh, what is it, Minnie? Oh, Look at that. A rainbow! - sighs A Clubhouse rainbow! - barks You know, sometimes they appear after it rains. Come on, let's take a closer look! Wow! Clubhouse rainbows sure are pretty! And I just love how the colors are always in the same order. Look. ♪ Red, orange, yellow, green, blue ♪ ♪ Don't forget there's purple too ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you ♪ Come on everybody sing "The Clubhouse Rainbow Song" with us, OK? Are you ready? both ♪ Red, orange, yellow, green, blue ♪ ♪ Don't forget there's purple too ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you ♪ Hello! Did we hear someone singing "The Clubhouse Rainbow Song"? Oh goody, a rainbow! - I wonder where it ends, don't you? - Yeah! You know, I once heard a story that there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! Gold? Oh, boy! Aw, phooey! Not so fast, Donald. I've heard that the pot of gold belongs to the Leprechaun! A lepre-whatsie? A leprechaun is a mischievous little guy with a green hat and he doesn't want anyone to find his Pot of Gold. So he keeps it at the end of the rainbow. A leprechaun? That's ridiculous! Well, there's one way to know for sure. Let's be "Rainbowers" and go find the end of the rainbow! An adventure, oh goody! You want to help us find the other end of the rainbow? - And the Pot of Gold? - And the leprechaun? You will help us? giggles How wonderful! Yippee! We're all gonna be Rainbowers together! Come on. Let's go get our Mousketools. ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Minnie Oh, a tennis racquet and ball! Goofy And look, a giant fan. Windy! Daisy A magnifying glass, for seeing tiny things better! Mickey And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ laughs Catch you later, Toodles! All right, Clubhouse Rainbowers, let's go find the end of the rainbow! This is where the rainbow begins. Now we need to find the end of the rainbow. Come on, let's get going! Follow me! Boy, Donald sure wants to find that pot of gold. I hope it doesn't upset Mr. Leprechaun. Ah, a leprechaun is just a figment of your imagination! Ooh, those pesky Clubhouse Rainbowers! They think they're going to find the end of my rainbow and get their hands on my pot of gold, do they? Well, I'm going to make sure they big fat don't! Or my name's not Leprechaun Pete, and it is! laughs Rainbow-Rainbow, go-go-go! Whoa! Ah, perfect! Hmm. Let's see here. Rainbow, this way. Hot dogs, that way. Hee-hee! I'm one tricky leprechaun, I am! Watch this! chuckles Now they'll be so mixed-up, they won't know which way to go to find the end of the rainbow! laughs Minnie The end of the rainbow is this way, everybody! Ooh, here they come! Goofy Look, two signs. Hmm. End of the rainbow. Hot dogs. Well that's funny. These signs don't have arrows telling us which way to go. Look, someone broke off the little pointy triangle bits. Uh-huh. And I bet I know who it was. That leprechaun! - The leprechaun? - Oh. There you go again! Gosh, you think he's trying to keep us from finding the Pot of Gold? If he is, he's doing a good job! We can't tell which path leads to the end of the rainbow! Look. I noticed that each sign has a row of clover-shapes along the bottom, see? But, I also noticed that the clover-shapes on this sign look different from the ones on this sign. By golly, they do look different! These clovers have one, two, three leaves! And these clovers have one, two, three, four leaves! So that means the path with the four-leaf clovers is the one to the end of the rainbow! Yeah, but which path is that? These both look the same as each other and you can't tell them apart at all. - chuckles Stuck! - Wait, look! Little dots! I think they might be teeny-tiny clovers! Jeepers! They're so small, I can't hardly see if they're three-leaf clovers or four-leaf clovers! - How exasperating! - We need to take a closer look. I think it's Mouseketool time! Everybody say, "Oh Toodles"! all Oh Toodles! Minnie Hmm, which Mouseketool can help us see those tiny clover shapes? Goofy Even I know that one. The magnifying glass! Mickey Good call, Goof! We got ears, say Cheers! All right, Rainbowers, let's take a closer look. Goofy I can see little clover-shapes! How many leaves do they have? One, two, three, four! This is the four-leaf clover path! We found it! So the end of the rainbow... is this way. And hot dogs are that way. Hot dogs, oh boy! Don't forget the pot of gold. Oh boy, gold! Gold, gold, gold! laughing Oh gosh. all ♪ Red, orange, yellow, green, blue! ♪ ♪ Don't forget there's purple, too! ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you ♪ barks What? How did they...? But... But I... Oh, shamrocks! These pesky Clubhouse Rainbowers are smarter than I thought. But they're not going to be smart enough to get my gold! laughs Rainbow, rainbow, go, go, go. Whoa! Oh brother! Now what? Oh dear. The end of the rainbow is still way over there! How are we ever going to get across? Hey look, a note! It says, "Hello Clubhouse Rainbowers! To get across, you have to hit the target." Oh Donald look, it's signed, "Leprechaun Pete!" Now do you believe there's a leprechaun, Donald? Let me see that note! Bah, leprechauns! Hmm, how can we hit that target when it's way out there? I think we're gonna need a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" all Oh Toodles! Minnie Hmm, what can we use to hit the target? Right. The tennis racket and ball can hit that silly old target. Donald Let's do it! Mickey We got ears, say Cheers! Oh that target is so far away. Will you help me use the tennis racquet to hit the ball? chuckles Then on the count of three, swing your racquet with me. Ready? One, two, three! - Goofy Yippee! - A great shot! Come on, Clubhouse Rainbowers, forward ho! We'll be there soon, just keep your eye on the rainbow! "Just keep your eye on the rainbow", ha! Wait a minute, that's it! If they can't see the rainbow, they can't follow the rainbow! laughs Oh but, how? I know! I'll use a Leprechaun Tool! Everybody say, "Oh Shamus!" Pete Well hot potatoes, 'tis time to pick the Mystery Leprechaun Tool! A fog machine! Hmm, can I use a fog machine to keep those pesky Rainbowers from following my rainbow? hissing Hmm. You can bet your little shillelagh I can! cackles Hey, I can't see the rainbow! Where'd this fog come from? - I bet it's the Leprechaun! - I bet it's not! Pete That's what you say! Ha-ha! Who said that? The Leprechaun! Oh dear, we need to get rid of this fog so we can see what's going on! What if we try to blow the fog away, you know, like with some wind? Let's try a Mouseketool! Everybody say, "Oh Toodles". all Oh Toodles! Minnie Which Mouseketool can help us blow the fog away? giggles Yep, the giant fan! We got ears, say "Cheers"! Oh goody, it worked! And look, the rainbow ends right over there. Oh boy, oh boy, here I come! Gosh, this is the end of the rainbow? So where's the gold? Wait a minute, something about this rainbow looks different. Well I don't think it's the real rainbow! The colors don't look like they're in the right order! Do you remember our song about the colors of the rainbow? Everybody sing! all ♪ Red, orange, yellow, green, blue! ♪ ♪ Don't forget there's purple, too! ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you! ♪ barks Do these go red, then orange, then yellow, green, blue? Nope! This is a fake rainbow! - Whoa! - howls Aha, there's the real rainbow! Look. Red, then orange, then yellow, green, blue. Don't forget there's purple, too. It's a match! Come on! Blast! Even my phony rainbow didn't stop them! Oh, this is getting ridiculous! They might actually find the real end of the rainbow and my pot of gold! Unless, I hide my pot of gold before they get there! Ooh. I'm such a clever leprechaun! chuckles Rainbow, rainbow, go, go, go! Oh goody, there's the real end of the real rainbow right there! Yeah, but this real Green River is really right in the way! Boy, that leprechaun is really tricky! For real! Goofy, how many times do I got to tell you? The leprechaun is just a figment of your imagination! Really? Who's that, then? - laughing - yelps gasps The leprechaun! splutters Huh? Well, now we know how to get across the river! We can ride the rainbow, whoosh! Just like a slide, all the way to the end! What are you talking about? What's going on? Well, first, everybody say, "Oh Toodles". all Oh Toodles! Goofy Uh-oh, only the Mystery Mouseketool is left. Mickey Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey Oh boy, a trampoline! Goofy Yeah, we can bounce really high to reach the rainbow! Daisy We've picked all our Mouseketools! Say, "super goody, goody Cheers!" Come on! Bounce with us! End of the rainbow, here we come! Yippee! Whee! - We made it! - And look... Minnie Why that's the second biggest leprechaun I've ever seen. What? A leprechaun? Well, I'll be doggoned! How do you like that? Glad to meet you, Mr. Leprechaun! I knew you were really real all along! All right. So where is it? Where's the pot of gold? sigh Well, you see I'm a Leprechaun and that means I'm supposed to keep anyone from finding me pot of gold. So I hid my pot of gold just before you came sliding down the rainbow see. You hid it? Where? That's the problem, I hid it in a four-leaf clover shaped bush, but I can't remember which one. They all look the same, don't you know! - Aw, phooey. - Leave it to me. I'll find it! Oh look, a shamrock! Whoa! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Whoa! It's always the last place you look! chuckles Whoa! My pot of gold! I mean me pot of gold! Oh, I thought I'd lost you! Oh thank you by the way. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Aw shucks, it weren't nothing. laugh Here! For finding me pot of old, let me reward you all with some of my treasure! Oh boy, gold! No ducky boy. Cookies! Cookies? Special golden cookies baked by me Gram-Gram herself. Oh, they're a lot better than gold! Oh, all right! Hey! Not bad. Mm, good. swallows Mm, your Gram-Gram makes them yum-yum! Mm, who knew the end of the rainbow would be so delicious? Mm. And so goody, goody! Mm, mm, good to the last crumb! Say Goofy, do you know what goes great with special golden leprechaun cookies? - Let me guess. Hot dogs? - That's right! Come on, it's time to get back to the Clubhouse and do the Hot Dog Dance! Hey, I got a shortcut for you. You can ride me rainbow back to the Clubhouse! My treat! Go ahead, step right up! Easy, careful. Why thank you, Mr. Leprechaun. Now, point straight up and say, "Rainbow, rainbow, go, go, go!" Come on, say it with us! Ready? all Rainbow, rainbow, go, go, go! - Bye-bye, Leprechaun Pete! - Goodbye! - See you next rainbow! - Bye-bye! - laughing - Aw, gosh! all ♪ Red, orange, yellow, green, blue! ♪ ♪ Don't forget there's purple, too! ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you! ♪ all ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you! ♪ Oh, that was fun. Thanks for all your help finding the end of the rainbow. And now it's time to do the Hot Dog dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog! ♪ in rhythm ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Minnie Put on your dancing shoes, everybody, and dance with us. I love doing the Hot Dog Dance, don't you? Kick up your heels. It's so much fun! laughs What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by. End Credits giggles Do you remember the colors of the Clubhouse Rainbow? Come on, everybody. Sing the Clubhouse Rainbow song with us, OK? Are you ready? ♪ Red, orange, yellow, green blue ♪ ♪ Don't forget, there's purple, too ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you ♪ ♪ Rainbow colors for me and you ♪ - howls, - chuckles Category:Transcripts